Short but cute Steve x Herobrine passage
by SteveBrine
Summary: Cute and short.


"It's been a long, tiring day for you, Steve, I can see your exhaustion as clear as day. Why don't you lie down, we can see each other again some time soon after you are rested and healthy." Herobrine said, looking at Steve with his piercing luminous eyes, as if trying to tell Steve through his stare to listen to him.

Steve glanced down at his red bed gloomily. He didn't want Herobrine to leave him right now. He wanted the Underworld God to stay with him...forever...but, Steve is too shy to talk about those feelings...

"You're right, Herobrine." Steve murmured and sighed, closing his eyes. "I am tired, yes, so I should go to bed and rest."

"Mhmm." Herobrine hummed in agreement.

"So, I'll go sleep in your bed to get my rest!" Steve hollered excitedly and turned around to see Herobrine's surprised face. It made Steve laugh inside to see Herobrine's expression.

"What? No. You sleep right here, Steve. Get some rest."

"My bed is stupid! Your's is big and fluffy, the kind of bed I just sink into, it'll make my rest ten times better! You don't want to make me have a bad rest, right?" Steve exclaimed and gave the god a look.

The old miner sighed heavily and furrowed his eyebrows. "No Steven, I don't want to make your rest less...effective. If you really wish to sleep in my bed instead, then I will teleport us there now."

Steve looked at Herobrine excitedly and nodded. "Yes! That's where I want to go. Take me there."

Herobrine gave off one more sigh and wrapped his arm around Steve's waist, holding him tightly as he teleported both of them to his dark, huge bedroom. Steve excitedly leaped from Herobrine's grasp and pounced on Herobrine's huge bed, immediately throwing the thick blankets over his head and pushing his nose into one of Herobrine's pillows. Steve loved the god's scent, it was such a sweet, thick smell. Steve buried himself in pillows and blankets, surrounding himself with Herobrine's scent.

The god still hadn't moved from the spot he had teleported them to. He tried to move, he tried to take his eyes off of Steve for just a second, but he just couldn't. The Overworld human was absolutely adorable. It made Herobrine's heart pound seeing Steve hop into his bed and snuggle himself in the god's blankets, smiling sweetly. Herobrine knew Steve shouldn't be so...excited with him and he also knew that he shouldn't be so...nice...to him. Steve was the only player Herobrine refused to hurt. Steve was the only player Herobrine talked to, spent time with, formed a friendship with. In Herobrine's eyes, Steve was different than every other player in Minecraft. Steve was from Alpha and Steve was the first player created after Herobrine. He was gentle, sweet, intelligent, and gorgeous.

"Oh Herobrine! There won't be any room for you in your bed! I take up too much space!" Steve laughed cutely, crawling around the bed underneath Herobrine's covers.

Herobrine cursed at himself mentally. Why the hell is Steve so damn cute and innocent like a little angel?

The demon finally spoke, "Well, that's quite alright, Steve. I'll be sleeping downstairs in my guest bed anyway."

As soon as Herobrine's words left his mouth, Steve's fluffy brown head shot up from underneath the blankets, giving Herobrine a desolate, depressed gaze. The god stared at Steve even more, his heart beating so loudly, his mind whirling. He was too good at hiding his emotions, Steve didn't know that he was joking.

"Why? Why would you do that when you have this big, soft bed right here? Why would you sleep away from me? I can help keep you warm, I can help keep all the bad dreams away..." Steve murmured, his purple pupils full of hurt and intense sadness. Herobrine cursed at himself once more for teasing Steve like that.

The god started to walk slowly over to his bed, his heavy feet making the oak planks underneath him groan and creak loudly. He grabbed one of his big blankets and threw it back, letting himself settle into his bed comfortably. He finally mumbled, "I'm just joking Steve, I wouldn't sleep anywhere in my mansion if I didn't have you with me."

Steve smiled shyly and scooted closer to Herobrine as he settled into his bed. "Well, that's good, because I thought for a second that you were being serious."

Herobrine turned on his side so he could face Steve in the darkness. "No, Steve. I would never be serious about leaving you in my bed all by yourself."

Steve blushed.

"I need to protect you, Steve. To make sure you rest well tonight." The demon said, his cold, ancient breath hitting Steve's cheek. Steve had gotten very close to the god, he had snuggled himself against the god's chest, as he always does when he lies down next to him.

"I just want to go to sleep near you, your body heat feels nice and it makes me sleepy, it'll help me rest well! But if you want me to back up, then I will because I understand. It's okay if you don't want any contact, just tell me and I can stop. It's perfectly normal to not want another person pressed up against-"

"Oh Steve, if you don't shut those pretty little lips of yours than I'll happily have to do it myself." Herobrine interrupted, mumbling his words softly into Steve's hair.

Steve blushed more and nipped his bottom lip in embarrassment. Maybe he was talking too much... Well, maybe if I talk more...he'll "shut me up."

Steve pulled his head away from Herobrine's chest and looked up into the demon's calm, affectionate looking eyes. Steve opened his mouth with a grin and blabbered in the demon's face, "Blah blah blah blah."

Herobrine's eyes slit and he grinned widely at the human's teasing face. "Oh, you're a smart one, aren't you."

Steve's happy smile only got wider as he looked into Herobrine's eyes. The god cupped Steve's face and leaned forward in the darkness, shutting Steve's lips for good.


End file.
